B4FV216: Memories
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: When Chakotay loses his memories after a shuttle accident, B'Elanna and Janeway create a holodeck program to help him.


Desmond Harrington as Damien

**Go to ****P****arts 1**** & ****2**

**Disclaimer**  
This episode was originally going to be a Season Two episode but it was cancelled and replaced with 'Saturday Night' since we had gotten really stuck during writing. Now after two years, this episode has been released.. finally. Oh and the episode banner that is being used for this episode is basically the same design as the Season Two one

**Episode Synopsis**  
When Chakotay loses his memories after a shuttle accident, B'Elanna and Janeway create a holodeck program to help him.

**Guest Stars**  
Desmond Harrington as Damien  
Myleene Klass as herself  
Johnny Shentall as himself and Johnny Junior  
Gareth Gates as himself

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
25th & 26th October 2003

**Episode Based In**  
April 2372 (mid season 2)

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
Captains Log. Right ok.. now that I am back on Voyager with the others, we are heading back towards the Alpha Quadrant. Of course Tuvok tried to hide one of his logs about some coffee nest they passed originally, so we're heading there first. Mmm.. can't wait.

"Number 12, no girls unless I have a girlfriend, then it's ok. I'll keep you informed about that, don't worry," Harry said.

"Harry, I already heard all this crap when I moved in last time," James muttered.

"You know that as soon as Tom for example hears about what happened between us on New Earth, everyone on the ship will know too in about a few minutes," Kathryn said.

"If we want to continue this relationship, we have to be discreet," Kathryn said.

"Kathryn I know the deal, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you," Chakotay said.

Ian turned the corner, he stopped suddenly as he was greeted by the sight of Lisa coming towards him, with her arm around another guy's.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to get back together, cos I figured that you deserved it. Anyway here you are already grabbing onto the first guy you can find," Ian replied.

"We split up a while ago, you can't be mad at me," Lisa said.

Danny sighed, "Ian you should know I was mad at you cos of what happened with Terry."

"I was trying to get him back for you. You're my friend, that's what friends do, you know," Ian said.

"Yeah well.. I thought there was another motive. You seemed to hate him even when I was dating him," Danny said.

"That's because he wasn't good enough for you Dan," Ian said.

"Last year I tried to get an awayteam to seek out a creature that makes coffee, those creatures are native to those asteroids. If those aliens can mine without getting injured then we can," Kathryn said.

"Yes but we have to draw the line somewhere. Getting that coffee would be very stupid and careless," Harry said.

"Here's a stupid suggestion I shouldn't make, why don't we just capture one of the bats?" Danny suggested.

"That's a good idea. You've just volunteered to lead the awayteam," Kathryn said cheerfully.

"Who votes that Janeway should risk her own a to get her coffee?" Ian mumbled.

Kathryn glared at Ian, "thank you for volunteering Mr Richards."

"Son of a bch," Ian muttered.

Danny nearly tripped over something on the ground, she knelt down in front of a small sleeping creature. It looked like a smaller version of the bat creatures, except it was a dark brown colour. "It looks like it's shedding, this is what we need."

Claire pulled out her own tricorder, "right but it wont stay unconscious for long." Danny gathered up the creature into her arms.

"The thing's moving," Ian said, pointing at the creature. It rose into the air and flew nearby Danny. She backed away, Ian pushed passed her to stand in front of her. "You want her, you'll have to come through me."

The creature flew towards them, knocking them both to the ground. Claire stood back up with a phaser in her hands, she fired it at the creature.

Claire knelt down next to the two, she checked Ian's pulse.

"He's dead," Claire murmured. She pulled out her tricorder, "he's been bitten, there's poison all around his system."

Danny rushed over to Ian. She grabbed onto his arm, "Ian what am I going to do, I'm scared."

Ian put his arms around her, "Danny there's something I want to tell you, but you'll probably never hear it. It took me a while to figure it out but I know for sure that I love you."

Danny tried to ignore him, "I don't know what to do."

"Just wake up Dan, please wake up," Ian whispered to her.

Danny closer her eyes for a brief second, when she opened them up she found herself in Sickbay, lying on a biobed. Ian was next to her, crying as he was resting his head and arms on the bed.

She glanced around the room, "how did I get here?"

"Claire managed to pilot the shuttle back to Voyager, we were beamed straight to Sickbay. You were bitten by that damn thing, luckily Claire stunned it," Ian replied.

"No, the bat bit you. It just knocked me to the ground," Danny said.

Ian looked confused, "no it bit both of us. It bit you first and then me, it obviously didn't have enough poison to have much affect on me."

**And now the conclusion**  
**Harry's quarters:**  
James and Jessie were both sitting on the sofa, James was telling a story while Jessie had a bottle of Cherry Coke in her hands.

"And then Harry knelt down next to me, put his face in my face and yelled to wake me up," James was saying.

"Ugh not a pretty sight," Jessie said.

"No, but I was awake for a while he just didn't know. Anyway then he went off in a huff and spent about twenty minutes in the bathroom," James said.

"Doing what exactly?" Jessie asked.

"How am I suppose to know exactly?" James replied. Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "He just hates it when I wake up after him. Because of getting up early on New Earth I have been getting up earlier than I used to, but I just slept in once and I got that."

"All because he was worried that you'd wake up while he was getting changed," Jessie said, shaking her head.

James nodded his head, "yeah well he had to go and remind me of the time that did happen, stupid arsehole.. I spent ages repressing that memory."

Jessie giggled, "where was he up to?"

"Lets just say I'm glad he wears underwear," James replied looking disgusted.

The main door opened, Harry and Tom walked in. "Hey James, I said no girls," Harry grumbled.

"Well you did say I could bring one if you got a girlfriend," James said.

Tom's eyes lit up, "ooh who Harry? Wait, that wasn't a dig at me was it?"

"Well you said it," Jessie commented.

Harry turned red, "don't even think about it."

"I already did," James said.

"Thought about what?" Tom questioned.

"Just go to the holodeck and run program Kim Beta Six," James replied.

Harry somehow got redder, "I'm going to kill you horribly."

Tom grinned, "this I got to see." He ran out of the room.

Jessie stood up, "me too."

"Yeah lets all go and visit Harry's girlfriend," James said. He and Jessie walked out of the room. Harry quickly put his fingers up at the door.

**The Bridge, the next day:**  
The usual people were all at their usual spots, except of course Tom, who was standing around nearby Opps.

"So Harry, who was that girl suppose to be anyway?" Tom was asking. Harry growled in response. "Ok."

Danny turned the chair around, "we're at the co-ordinates. You don't mind telling everyone what the mission is this time, do you?"

Kathryn narrowed her eyes, "that's none of your business, crewman."

"Oh god, it isn't another coffee mission is it?" Danny asked angrily.

Kathryn's eyes shifted nervously, "no.. of course not."

"Dear god," Danny muttered as she turned back around.

Chakotay leaned in closer to Kathryn, "um we did nearly lose two crewmembers for nothing a few weeks ago." Danny cleared her throat loudly.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, "Miss Scott, I would see the Doctor about that cough."

"I think I've spent enough time with him, thank you," Danny grumbled.

Kathryn slammed her hand down on the side of her chair, "ok that's enough. We are only going to meet with a ship who has coffee supplies, there is no risk so there."

"Yes an alien ship delivering supplies, there's no risk involved there," Tom said sarcastically.

Kathryn stood up, she delivered Tom a menacing glare. "Do you want to be on that Security team for another month?"

"But I've been on this team longer than a month, ma'am," Tom stuttered.

"And who do you think made you stay on longer than a month?" Kathryn said.

Tom looked at his wrist like he was expecting a watch to be there, "oh look at the time, I have duty.. bye all." He rushed into the nearest turbolift.

"Kathryn, you have to stop punishing crewmembers by putting them on Security," Chakotay whispered as Kathryn sat back down.

"It's a good idea. James is better off where he is, and Tom well.." Kathryn whispered back. Chakotay raised his eyebrow. "I see your point, if Tom does nothing wrong for a week then I'll let him fly the ship again."

"That's not very fair on James, now is it?"

"Oh come on, if I gave him the same chance he wouldn't change his behaviour."

"And you think Tom will do any better?"

Kathryn sighed, "no I don't, fine I'll give him a chance too."

"Good, then it'll look like you put them to be punished, not to help them make up and be friends," Chakotay said, smiling cheekily.

Kathryn's eyes widened, "is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, I think," Chakotay replied.

"You're partially right, I did originally put James on security to stop the arguing and as a punishment," Kathryn said.

Harry stepped away from his station, "Captain can I interrupt?"

Kathryn and Chakotay glanced up at him. "Ok Harry, what's up?" Kathryn replied.

"I can't live with James any longer, he's driving me crazy," Harry said.

Danny giggled, "aaw how cute." She turned around again, "but I don't think James swings that way."

Harry glared at her, "no that's not what I meant. I meant that he's getting on my nerves."

"I don't understand, he's a nice lad," Kathryn said.

Harry laughed sarcastically, "oh yes he's nice, he's nice. He makes up rumours about me sleep walking, he videotaped me supposably doing this and gave it Tom. Just recently he found out one of my secrets and told Tom and Jessie."

Danny giggled again, "and me."

"I think you two are too unlike each other to get along, I think you should move him Captain," Chakotay said.

Kathryn shrugged, "at another time I would agree with you, but he wont be around for long."

"You're right, he wont be.. I'm going to kill him," Harry grumbled.

Jessie and Danny glanced at each other, they both laughed. "Good luck," Jessie managed to say in between laughs.

"It can't be that hard to do," Harry muttered.

Kathryn stood back up, "Harry, if you continue to be like this then you'll be punished too."

"I'm not going on that security shift with him too, no way," Harry stuttered.

"Look Harry, he's not going to be sharing a room with you for very much longer," Kathryn said calmly.

"You're moving him, great," Harry said.

"Well you could put it like that yes. His quarters are almost fixed," Kathryn said.

Jessie glanced over at Kathryn, "what, really?"

Kathryn nodded her head, she then glanced at Jessie looking worried, "um.. oh god." She sat back down, Chakotay shook his head. "Yes really, but I've just recently double checked some procedures, um male and female crewmembers are not allowed to share quarters unless they're involved with each other."

Chakotay continued to shake his head, "Kathryn.. don't." Kathryn elbowed him hard in the arm.

"If that's the case, why did you let us share in the first place," Jessie muttered.

"Um.. coffee time. Talk about this later yes," Kathryn said quickly. She rushed into her Ready Room.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked in Chakotay's direction.

"You do not want to know," Chakotay replied, glancing at Jessie.

Harry tapped his foot impatiently, "so, when's that g moving out?"

**The ****Shuttle Bay:**  
B'Elanna walked in through the main doors, she joined Chakotay and Tom next to a shuttle. "Let me guess, another suicide mission involving coffee?" she said.

"No actually. I managed to get us out of one," Chakotay replied.

"Oh, so what is the mission then?" B'Elanna asked.

"Since the coffee mission is taking Voyager a little off course, I managed to persuade the Captain to let us explore a nebula we will miss because of that," Chakotay replied.

Tom shrugged, "it beats the suicide mission, ey B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna groaned, "yes but why do you have to be here?"

"Someone has to fly, and it can't be Chakotay," Tom replied. Chakotay glared at him.

"Fine, when do we leave?" B'Elanna questioned.

**Meanwhile, the FDA ship:**  
"So guys, how do you like my artificial nebula?" Johnny asked as he looked a console showing a purply cloud thing.

"Nebula? I thought it was a plasma storm," Myleene muttered.

"And I thought this scene has been done before," Damien commented.

"Shut up man!" Johnny screamed. Johnny Junior walked into the room.

"Oh yes that gets rid of that feeling of deja vu," Damien muttered.

"Sir, Voyager and the.. ok a shuttle from Voyager is close by, they may still detect us," Johnny Junior said.

"They're not much of a threat, Boss. If we take the old Boss' side maybe they will be," Gareth pointed out.

Damien looked confused, "huh what.. wait Boss, I like the sound of that."

Johnny coughed to get everyone's attention, "shut up man!"

"But, they're not going to do anything to us, we were on their side a few episodes ago," Gareth moaned.

"How do you know for certain? You may have been deceived, I have a mission for you," Johnny said.

Damien growled, he slapped Johnny across the head. "This is the B4FV version of Memories, not the original you numbskull!"

"But we can still use scenes from it since it has the same storyline," Johnny pouted.

Damien shoved a PADD in his face, "that's episode 2.08, the replacement for the original Memories, read it and shut up."

"Look my annoying dad does have a point, this episode does follow the same basic storyline. The plasma storm, the memories thing and the rest that's not known by the readers, well that's the same," Johnny Junior said.

"Yes but we can't copy scenes from already aired episodes, you idiot. Besides we are much better villains than the ones in that episode," Damien said.

"Shouldn't we not know about the future, continuity is important for prequel series'," Gareth said.

Damien pulled out a phaser and shot Gareth, he turned to the others like nothing had happened, "anybody else like to argue with me?"

"I remember Justin calling you a rabbit shooter just before," Johnny Junior said.

Damien narrowed his eyes, "I'll take care of him." He walked out of the room.

"So Johnny, what do we do with this um nebula?" Myleene meekly asked.

Johnny glanced at the PADD, he quickly put it into his pocket, "it's a surprise."

**The shuttle:**  
"How long until we reach that nebula?" Chakotay asked.

"Two minutes," Tom replied.

"Ok Tom can you not take us any closer," B'Elanna said.

Chakotay nodded his head, "keep this mission safe, good idea B'Elanna."

After a few minutes of watching the pretty purple cloud in front of them, Chakotay and B'Elanna both started to look worried. "Um Tom, why are we getting closer?" B'Elanna asked.

"You told me to," Tom replied.

Chakotay leaned on Tom's chair, "she said can you not take us closer."

Tom looked confused, "no she dared me, she said can you take us any closer."

B'Elanna turned around, "no I didn't, stop the bloody shuttle."

The shuttle started to shake. "I can't, something is keeping us in," Tom said.

B'Elanna turned back to her console, "this is not right."

"Yeah I know, Tom I order you to get your head checked out when we get back," Chakotay said.

"No it's not him, this nebula is showing some strange readings. I don't think it is a nebula," B'Elanna said.

The shuttle was hit by what looked like a purple lightning strike, it went straight through the shields and damaged the hull. Inside, Chakotay was knocked to the ground as a similar strike came from the computer.

B'Elanna was about to get up but Tom stopped her, "no I need you to help get us out of here."

She hesitated, she turned back to her station, "we could fire a torpedo or fire phasers, the explosion may push us out of here."

"Do it," Tom ordered.

B'Elanna frowned, "we have the same rank, but I'm doing it anyway." The shuttle shook violently, Tom and B'Elanna clung onto their stations to avoid falling away.

"Phew, we did it," Tom sighed.

B'Elanna smacked him across the head, "just get us back to Voyager you moron." She got out of her chair and knelt down next to Chakotay.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**_Captains Log Stardate.. ok computer start again. Captains Log Supplemental: the mission went well and I now have lots of lovely nice coffee.. mmm, excuse me._**

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor scanned Chakotay as he lay unconscious on the biobed. Tom and B'Elanna hovered nearby, Tom had a bruise on the side of his head.

"Hmm," the Doctor said, his forehead wrinkling up.

"I wish you'd stop doing that, is he alright?" B'Elanna grumbled.

The Doctor closed his tricorder, "he has minor brain damage, if my readings are correct his memory may be a little damaged. There's no way to tell how much until we wake him up."

"What an age we live in, I got to go," Tom said. He attempted to rush out of the room, but B'Elanna quickly tripped him up. He landed on his face.

Kathryn stumbled into the room looking like her usual self, "how was the pretty nebula?"

"It wasn't pretty, it wasn't a nebula, and you're standing on Tom," B'Elanna replied.

Kathryn looked down at her feet, her left foot was standing on Tom's arm. "Oh sorry sweetie."

"Also Chakotay has brain damage after Tom decided to take us into what was actually a plasma storm, an artificial one," B'Elanna said.

"I didn't know that was possible," the Doctor frowned. He placed a hypospray into Chakotay's neck.

Kathryn leaned over him, "aaaw he looks so cute when he's asleep." B'Elanna groaned.

Chakotay woke up and screamed in Kathryn's face, she backed away giggling like mad. "My god woman, don't ever do that again!" he yelled.

The Doctor shook his head, "what do you remember Commander?"

Chakotay sat up quickly, "this is a Starfleet Sickbay, how did I get here and.. B'Elanna, what are you doing in one of their uniforms?"

The Doctor and B'Elanna stared blankly at him. "I think that narrows it down," the Doctor muttered.

"I'll explain later, just tell me what do you remember last?" B'Elanna questioned.

"We were being chased by the Cardassians, you remember B'Elanna," Chakotay replied.

"In the Bad Lands maybe?" B'Elanna said.

"Yes exactly, what the hell is going on?" Chakotay asked.

"Commander it appears you've lost over eighteen months of memory," the Doctor replied.

"That's unfortunate," Kathryn said while trying to look serious, she started giggling again.

"Tell me, how is that woman a Captain? Do they give pips out via Christmas crackers now?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"That wouldn't surprise me," B'Elanna muttered in response.

"Will you excuse us Commander?" the Doctor said. He guided Kathryn and B'Elanna over to the other side of the room, once again Kathryn walked over Tom in the process. "I have an idea on how to cure him. One of you can take him on the tour of the ship, it may help get some of his memories back."

"I have a better idea Doc, but unfortunately I'll be needing Tom to do it and Janeway too," B'Elanna said.

Kathryn grinned, "aaw you need little me? So sweet."

"Only because you spent two months on New Earth with him, I doubt the others would be as helpful," B'Elanna muttered.

The Doctor sighed, "can I ask what your plan is?"

"What would I need Tom for, that should be a clue," B'Elanna replied.

**Meanwhile, Harry's Quarters:**  
James walked into the bedroom holding a half full bottle. He knelt down next to a messy sheet and a pillow. The sheet looked like it had been carelessly folded up. Ignoring that, he took a PADD out of his pocket and placed it under the pillow. Only then he noticed the state of the sheet.

"What the hell," he muttered to himself, while lifting the sheet up slightly. He rolled his eyes as he stood up, "very funny Harry."

**A little while later:**  
Harry strolled into his quarters through the main door. James was sitting on the sofa still holding the bottle, he stood up as Harry walked closer to him. "James," he said.

"Harry," James muttered.

"Good day?" Harry asked, folding his arms.

"Yes, you?" James replied.

"Good," Harry replied also.

"It was kind of you to let me borrow your sheet, but you didn't have to fold it up for me," James said, sounding just a little sarcastic.

"Oh it's my pleasure, pleasing my guests is my top priority," Harry muttered.

James nodded his head, "I'm sure.. but my old high school bullies didn't call me a freak for nothing."

Harry looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"Well I was trying to fix the mess you made and well they kind of ripped," James replied.

Harry's eyes widened, "what!"

"Like I said, it was kind of you to lend me a sheet and fold it up for me. I figured I should pay you back for ripping them," James said

"So you bloody well should.. oh great, I'm sounding British like you," Harry snapped.

"Let me finish. I figured I was being a little too nasty to you so, I'm going to start being nice now starting with this," James said.

"With what, paying me back?" Harry asked.

James stepped closer to him, "do you want a drink?"

Harry calmed down, "ok."

James handed him the bottle. He gently patted Harry on the arm just as he took a drink, some of it spilt on the yellow part of his uniform. "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he said.

Harry sighed, he tried to rub off the coke but failed, "it's ok, you didn't mean it." He turned towards the replicator. James shook his head in disbelief once his back was turned.

"No I didn't, bad timing and all," he said.

"Computer, can I have a new uniform please?" Harry asked the replicator. A new uniform rematerilised inside it, he took it out. He turned to look James' way, "see no problem." He walked into the bedroom.

James rolled his eyes, "yes no problem." He walked out of the room shaking his head.

In: "Torres to Kim, can you report to Holodeck 2?"

Harry placed his new uniform on the bed, "yes but give me five minutes."

In: "Whatever, Torres out."

**Holodeck ****Two**  
B'Elanna, Kathryn and Harry were standing around the holo grid, Harry looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Tom is busy working on a problem in Security, we just need some help until he gets back," B'Elanna was saying.

Harry wriggled about uncomfortably, "no problem."

"Are you ok?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yeah it's just.. no I'm fine," Harry replied.

Kathryn giggled as she glanced at him, "do you realise I can see your socks, Harry?"

Harry glanced down at his feet, sure enough his trousers were a little too short, you could see his socks. "That's not right, the computer knows my size."

B'Elanna tried to keep a straight face, "the whole thing does look smaller and tighter on you, I didn't notice that before."

It then suddenly hit him, "I should of known James wouldn't be nice to me for no reason. This means war." He stormed out of the room.

Kathryn giggled, "you could see the outline of his butt more."

B'Elanna's eyes widened in disgust, "ookay, don't ever talk to me again."

**The Mess Hall:**  
Neelix and Chakotay were talking at the galley, James and Kes were sitting talking at a table, and unknown crewmembers had taken other tables.

"This is where I cook the food, any questions?" Neelix was saying.

"Yes.. did you know that you have hair floating around in that soup?" Chakotay said questioningly.

Neelix glanced down at the large pan, "yes that is part of the recipe."

Chakotay pulled a face, "ok who let you onboard?"

"Captain Janeway of course," Neelix replied cheerfully.

"That explains everything," Chakotay muttered.

Harry stormed into the room holding a PADD, he stopped beside James and Kes' table. "I want a word with you, Taylor," he snapped.

James and Kes looked up at him, they both tried not to laugh. "Do you realise that the uniform looks tight on you?" Kes commented.

"Yes I noticed, can we talk now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know why you're angry Harry, I always thought you looked lost in that old uniform," James said.

"Now!" Harry grumbled.

"We are talking Harry," James muttered.

"Privately," Harry said.

"Look whatever you want to say, say it here," James said.

Harry smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that." He raised the PADD up to eye level, he started to read it, "personal log stardate 49898.." James snatched the PADD off him. "Hey that's cheating!"

James looked at the PADD, he stood up to face him, "this is my logs, where did you get this?"

"You're not the only one who can hack," Harry replied smugly. He tried to snatch it off but James kept a tight enough grip on it.

Kes shook her head, "Harry, James, stop it."

They both ignored her. "You were going to read out my logs, what the hell for?" James asked angrily.

"Well you obviously seemed amused about telling the replicator to lower my uniform size, so I thought I'd be amused if I read out that particular log," Harry replied.

James smiled, "there's nothing embarrassing in that log."

"It's ok I memorised a part of it. Personal log stardate 49903.4.. " Harry said.

James looked confused, "that wasn't the log you said you before."

Harry smiled slyly, "I know."

Kes stood up, "Harry, his prank was just plain silly and basically harmless but reading out a bit of his personal log is just plain petty."

"I haven't read any of it," Harry said as he glanced at Kes. He glanced back at James, "so how is Jessie, has she recovered from the ordeal yet?"

James glared at him, he pushed Harry onto the table behind him. The table broke in half, he fell in between it.

Neelix and Chakotay glanced over at what was happening, of course everybody else in the room had gathered around. "You see, fights are common in this room. The one who pushed the other into the table, he starts 90 of the fights and wins every one," Neelix said. He patted Chakotay on the arm as he stepped out of the galley, "excuse me."

"Ok, I know who James is you moron," Chakotay muttered.

Neelix didn't hear him, he put his hands on his hips and bellowed, "stop it right now!"

James and Kes glanced at him, everyone else did after they all groaned in disappointment.

Neelix marched over to James, "why must you always start fights in my Mess Hall."

James just glared at him before storming out of the room. Kes glanced at Harry briefly, she rushed after James.

Neelix turned cheerful, "Neelix to Sickbay.."

"No I'm fine," Harry muttered as he climbed onto his feet. "Thanks Neelix, you stopped him before he could hit me."

"What was that all about, most of the time he only attacks people if they've done something wrong," Neelix asked.

"It's nothing Neelix, really," Harry replied.

**Holodeck ****Two****, a little while later:**  
B'Elanna and Kathryn were standing around waiting, Tom walked in with Chakotay.

"Ok I'm hoping Tom explained this to you," B'Elanna said.

Tom nodded his head, "I told him this would be a guide to the last eighteen months, basically."

"It should jog your memory a little," B'Elanna said.

"It's ok, I get it," Chakotay muttered.

"Computer activate program Chakotay Three One Seven," B'Elanna ordered.

"Unable to comply."

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"Restricted access only."

"I didn't tell it to do that," B'Elanna muttered.

Tom shrugged, "neither did I." He and B'Elanna glanced at Kathryn.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything," she said.

"Computer who restricted this file?" B'Elanna asked.

"Ensign Harry Kim."

"What, that's not possible. Harry is goody two shoes," Tom said.

"I agree with you for once.. but then again James is getting to him. He's a lot more stressed and irritated," B'Elanna said.

"Aaaw boys will be boys," Kathryn giggled.

B'Elanna and Tom glanced at each other. "Sober her up," she said.

Tom nodded his head, he took a hold of her arm, "come on Captain, I'll get you some more coffee." He guided her out of the room.

"I just don't understand this, why would Harry want to stop you getting better?" B'Elanna muttered.

"Maybe we should ask him," Chakotay suggested.

**The Bridge:**  
Tuvok, Harry, Jessie and Danny were at their usual places. Harry stepped away from his station, he leaned on the other side of Jessie's station.

Jessie looked up at him, "what?"

"I am just trying to figure something out," Harry said.

"Ookay, figure it out somewhere else," Jessie muttered.

"No it's about you, I mean you seem like a perfectly normal and nice girl," Harry said.

"Um thanks, I think. What are you trying to figure out?" Jessie asked.

"You and James," Harry replied.

Jessie looked confused, "what about us?"

"What do you see in him?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't understand really.. I only see my friend when I see him, if that's what you mean," Jessie replied.

"No. You're a really nice girl, attractive and not a slut like some people I used to know. Why would you want him?" Harry questioned.

"I don't, what made you think I did?" Jessie said looking uncomfortable.

Harry smiled, "aah so it was a one nighter."

Jessie's eyes widened a little, "um what was a one nighter?"

"You and him.. on New Earth," Harry replied.

"What about New Earth?" Jessie asked while getting rather red in the cheeks.

"Ok I see why you're embarrassed. You can't go around and tell anybody that you slept with somebody like him," Harry replied.

Jessie leaned on the station to get closer to him, "listen here, I didn't do that and if you spread it around just to spite James, then I will kill you myself."

"I know it's true, I read it in his logs," Harry said.

"He.. he said it in his logs? How.. that's weird," Jessie stuttered. Harry raised his eyebrow. "And probably untrue, you're trying to turn me against him.. not that I'm bothered cos it never happened."

"It's ok, he didn't say it directly.. I just could tell by what he was saying," Harry said.

"You've got it wrong then," Jessie said as she sat back down properly in her chair.

"Why deny it, I'm not Tom, I wont spread it around. Why be embarrassed about it anyway, I know he isn't that bad," Harry said.

"You.. you were going on about him like he was the scum of the universe," Jessie said.

Harry shook his head, "he gets at me yeah but so does Tom, he's my best friend. He is my first room mate, and it is pretty hard to get used to somebody when you've been on your own as a child."

"So why did you read his logs?" Jessie asked.

"Originally to get back at him for a prank he did, after I did one to him. But after our 'fight' in the Mess Hall I realised that what I was doing it wasn't me," Harry replied.

"He knocked some sense into you huh," Jessie said.

"I guess so yeah," Harry said. He leaned in closer, "don't worry, what I found out about you and him.. nobody will hear about it from me. I promise."

"Yeah well it didn't happen," Jessie quickly said. She sighed, "damn instinct."

B'Elanna and Chakotay stepped off the turbolift, they made their way over to Harry. "Harry why did you restrict our holodeck program?" B'Elanna asked.

Harry stood up fully, "I didn't.. I only restricted one of Tom's. It was the first one on the list, obviously the most recent. He said he was going to steal something from my database in his recent creation."

"Well you got the wrong one, Tom was working on Chakotay's," B'Elanna said.

"Oh, sorry," Harry stuttered.

Chakotay started to wander around the bridge, "wow the bridge sure looks different to others I've seen."

"I typed in any old password B'Elanna, there's no way I can get back into it," Harry said.

"Great, we're near the end of the episode and Chakotay isn't cured yet," B'Elanna grumbled.

James stepped off the turbolift still not looking very happy. "Harry, I still owe you something," he said.

Harry quickly put his hands up half way into the air, "hey hey, chill.. I've calmed down, you should too."

James nodded his head, "yeah you're right." Harry ducked just as James was about to hit him, instead he hit Chakotay. He fell to the ground looking pretty dazed. "Oh crap.. that's not good."

B'Elanna shook her head, "you two.. do you not like Chakotay or something? You're fights have done nothing but interfere with his cure!"

Chakotay pulled himself to his feet, "oh that's weird, I can remember everything again."

"On the other hand," B'Elanna muttered.

**The FDA ship:**  
"That's the episode, you've got to be kidding me," Johnny grumbled.

Damien shook his head, "ugh deal with it." He walked off.

**THE END**

**Want to vote for this episode as well as others? Click here..**

**Previous Episode Next Episode**   



End file.
